Kurt découvre que sa grand-mére n'a pas épousé l'amour de sa vie
by warblersforever
Summary: Kurt doit vider la maison de son père après son décès, et tombe sur des lettres de sa grand-mère, il y apprend que cette dernière aimait secrètement une femme, et qu'elle n'avait pas épouser son grand père par amour... Blaine et lui se mette à fouiller dans le passé de sa grand-mère pour retrouver une certaine Mary...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction.

PROLOGUE

Aujourd'hui est un jour triste, un de plus depuis une semaine, depuis que Papa nous as quitté, son cancer à été plus fort que notre amour, que lui, il est parti rejoindre maman, Finn, je n'ai pas été seul depuis sa mort, tous les amis du Glee Club sont venus. Aujourd'hui est un jour triste, car je dois vivre la maison, papa et Carole l'avait mis en vente avec le garage, on est jamais prêt à faire cela, mais heureusement je ne suis pas seul, Blaine est là, toujours fidèle à mes côtés. Je commençais par le grenier, la pièce la plus compliqué à trier, mon père y a entassé des tas de choses, sur ma mère, sur moi, sur mon enfance, mon premier vélo, moi qui pensait qu'il l'avait jeté.

J'avançais vers le fond et c'est là que Blaine tomba sur cette vieille malle, en bois, ornée de poignée en fer forgé, elle semblait avoir mille ans, je l'ouvrais délicatement de peur qu'elle ne se brise sous le poids du temps, et y découvrit des photos jaunis par le temps, de moi, de maman, mais surtout des photos en noir et blanc de ma grand-mère Elisabeth. Je n'ai guère beaucoup de souvenir d'elle, elle nous as quitté quand j'avais 10 ans. Je me rappelle des bonnes odeurs de crêpes dans la maison, son parfum sucré. Et de sa douceur.

J'en pris une au hasard, toutes les enveloppes portaient au dos le même nom : MARY CARLSON : je l'ouvris et commença à la lire…. Et plus il lisait et plus il comprit… que sa grand-mère n'avait pas épousé l'amour de sa vie… la guerre 39-45, les mœurs, l'honneur de la famille, et l'époque l'avait obligée à épouser cet homme qui fut son grand-père.

Kurt et Blaine se mirent alors en tête de retrouver cette Mary Carlson pour lui rendre ses lettres…. Elisabeth aura surement voulu ca pensa t'il…..

Voila le prologue, je continu…ou pas…. Laissez-moi vos reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Kurt avait fini de vider la maison, et les clefs avaient été remis au notaire, Kurt regardait le notaire faire le chèque de vente de la maison avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Dites-moi est ce que vous pourriez me faire deux chèques ? demanda Kurt sous le regard étonné de Blaine et Carole.

Bien sûr mais pourquoi ? demanda le notaire.

Et bien je veux inclure le montant de la vente du garage à celui de la maison, pour ensuite le diviser par deux. C'est possible ? demanda Kurt

Oui c'est possible. Et je fais les cheque à quel ordre ? demanda le notaire

Un au nom de Mr Kurt Hummel et l'autre au nom de Carole Hummel –Hudson.

Mais Kurt, tu n'a pas à faire ça, l'argent du garage te reviens de droit, je n'ai droit qu'à la vente de la maison. Fit Carole

Tu as rendu mon père heureux Carole, alors tu as autant le droit à cet argent que moi fit Kurt

Kurt signa les papiers et lui et Carole rejoignit Blaine à la voiture.

Voilà donc à quoi se résume mon passé, un chiffre avec des zéros derrière. Fit Kurt

Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est ce que ton père voulait, fit Carole

Je sais, mais et toi Carole, tu vas aller où ? demanda Kurt

J'ai déjà trouvé un appartement ne t'inquiète pas et puis tu viendras me voir fit Carole, je vous laisse les garçons, tu m'appelles hein !

Oui promis, prend soin de toi Carole… fit Kurt en montant dans la voiture.

Blaine et Kurt mirent la malle dans le coffre, et rentrèrent chez eux, après un bon bain, et un café, ils se mirent à fouiller dans la malle.

Par où on commence ? demanda Blaine

A vrai dire j'en sais rien du tout, on ne sait même pas qui c'est cette Mary Carlson, et encore-moi si elle est encore en vie ? Les lettres remontent à quand ? demanda Kurt

Et bien la dernière semble être datée du 25 juillet 1944, en pleine guerre. Et ce qui est étrange c'est le timbre, il vient de France. Fit Blaine

C'est bizarre ou, je ne me souviens pas que ma grand-mère vive en France. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner, mais elle vit en Géorgie, c'est la sœur de mon père.

Et bien allons en Géorgie, fit Blaine

Tu es sur ? mais les cours et le Glee Club.

On est en fin d'année et on à nos diplômes, on leur expliquera. Je vais faire les valises, toi préviens ta tante. Fit Blaine

Tu sais que je t'aime toi, fit Kurt.

Kurt et Blaine partirent au petit matin, après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin chez la tante de ce dernier qui les accueillirent à bras ouvert.

Kurt, Blaine, ça fait plaisir que vous soyez là, comment c'est passé la route, pas trop longues ? ne demanda cette dernière.

Tante Jenny, ca va merci. Mais je prendrai bien un bon café.

Moi aussi fit Blaine, et un bon massage, j'ai un mal de dos, la voiture est pas confortable. Fit Blaine

Pour le café je peux t'aider, pour le massage, je vais laisser mon cher neveu s'en charger… fit Tante Jenny en riant.

Kurt pris un peu de temps pour lui et fini par redescendre pour avoir une discussion avec sa tante.

Tiens ton café, Blaine je te l'ai servi aussi. Fit Jenny

Jenny, j'aimerai que tu me parles de grand-mère, demanda Kurt

Elisabeth ? pourquoi tu veux que je te parle d'elle ? demanda Jenny

Nous avons vidé la maison de papa et ….

(Jenny blêmit) et tu as trouvé la malle, fit Jenny en se levant.

Tu es au courant ? et tu sais aussi ce qu'elle contient ? demanda Kurt

Oui, je suis tombé dessus quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, toi et moi on se ressemble pour ça, et après plusieurs tentatives, ta grand-mère a fini par tout me raconter, je pensais que ton père l'avait jeté.

Raconte moi, fit Kurt.

Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? demanda Jenny

Oui. Fit Kurt sûr de lui.

Très bien, alors laisse-moi te montrer qui était ta grand-mère.

Ta grand-mère et Mary se sont rencontrées pendant la guerre, en 1943 je crois, Elisabeth avait 18 ans, elle était infirmière, et à l'époque beaucoup d'entre elles étaient appelées sur le front pour soigner les soldats, elles ont très vite liés connaissance, et sont devenus vite amies. Puis Mary à été envoyé en France, et Elisabeth est restée ici, c'est à ce moment que les lettres ont commencé, et puis un jour Elisabeth a été envoyé à son tour en France, elle se voyait en cachette. Ça ne se faisait pas d'aimer une femme quand on est une femme à l'époque. Alors à défaut de se voir souvent, elle s'écrivait, des lettres par dizaines, mais quand elle le pouvait, elle se donnait rendez-vous dans une chambre, Elisabeth et Mary sont resté en France ensemble pendant 2 ans, mais en 1945, Mary a été envoyé sur un autre département dans le bas de la France si je me souviens bien, mais tu vérifieras dans les lettres, Élisabeth est resté au château de Montillac près de Bordeaux, c'est là qu'elle a connu ton grand-père, il était blessé, et elle l'a soigné, ils se sont revus plusieurs fois, mais Elisabeth et Mary continuait à s'écrire, puis un jour plus de lettre, les lettres revenaient avec adresse inconnue, Elisabeth n'eut plus jamais de ses nouvelles, ton grand père est retourné en Géorgie et à demandé ta grand-mère en mariage, celle-ci à accepté, une fois rentrée, elle lui a écrit une dernière lettre d'espoir, lui demanda de venir la rejoindre, et que dans une semaine elle devait se marier, qu'elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais la lettre est revenu une nouvelle fois sans adresse connu, alors tes grands-parents se sont mariés, voilà tu sais tout termina Jenny

Grand-mère était amoureuse d'une femme, mais pourquoi papa ne m'a rien dit fit Kurt plus pour lui-même.

Je pense que ton père ne savait pas.

Je n'en reviens pas, fit Blaine.

Et tu sais si elle a quitté la France ? demanda Kurt

Pourquoi ? tu as quoi derrière la tête, Kurt, ta grand-mère est morte, ça va t'avancer à quoi demanda Jenny

Je voudrais rendre les lettres à Mary ce n'est juste pas possible pur moi de les jeter. J'ai les sentiments que je les ais trouver pour ça, que grand-mère aurait voulu la retrouver… alors je vais le faire... fit Kurt

Comment tu fais pour aimer ce petit gars ? demanda Jenny à Blaine.

J'en sais rien, je sais juste que je l'aime comme ça, imprévisible, et toujours prêt à tout pour une belle histoire d'amour romantique. Fit Blaine en prenant Kurt par la taille.

Bon tu me conseilles quoi Jenny, par où je commence ? demanda Kurt

Par les lettres, je pense, et puis par le net, si elle est revenu ici, tu trouveras peut être une adresse….

Ce n'est pas gagné…. Fit Kurt

Tu es sur de vouloir t'engager dedans. Fit Blaine

Oui, je suis sur. Termina Kurt.

Voilà comment les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent aux archives de la ville à fouiller dans les journaux militaires de l'époque.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE …. A vos reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt était assis sur le sol entouré de dizaines et dizaines de lettre, il les lu une à une, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, Blaine eu envie de lire un passage.

Kurt, Bébé, écoute celle-là,

_Mon Elisabeth, _

_Je ne vis plus depuis que je vous sais sur ce front au milieu des bombes, des blessées, des douleurs, et des cris, j'aurai du vous suivre, ou mieux encore, y aller à votre place. _

_Montillac est devenu le chef-lieu de l'armée allemande, une partie de l'aile droite du château est habité par des sous-officiers de la Wehrmacht. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans être épier, surveillé, aujourd'hui j'ai dû soigner la blessure d'un lieutenant allemand, _

_Ce pays est devenu une terre lointaine, étrangère , et pas seulement par ce qu'on y trouve des allemands partout, la défaite c'est comme une maladie, une épidémie, qui s'insinue partout, dans les cœurs, dans les bouches, dans les yeux et les oreilles, faute de bras, le château de Montillac a perdu une grosse partie de la récolte, la guerre quel malheur, quel chagrin, comment serait la vie sans elle, vous m'avez dit qu'ils vous avez renvoyer sur le front plus bas dans le sud de la France je suis toujours à Montillac, c'est dur à dire mais la guerre m'a voler le temps de vous aimer, Mon Elisabeth, où êtes-vous, dieu sait si vous lirez un jour cette lettre, mais si quelqu'un la trouve, la lit, qu'il sache que c'était une lettre d'amour, d'amour, d'amour….. Votre Mary._

Kurt fut touché par la lettre, il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Mary qui la lisait elle-même. C'est alors qu'il eut un sursaut.

Blaine dis-moi, sur l'enveloppe il y a écrit quoi au niveau du timbre ? demanda Kurt

Montillac, juin 43 pourquoi ?

Regarde les autres sont toutes de Montillac, en France, celle que ma grand-mère a reçu.

Oui ça ne veut rien dire.

La lettre que j'ai lu en premier semble être la dernière, écoute ce qu'elle dit.

_dans une semaine je me marie, si vous tenez encore à moi autant que je tiens à vous, alors revenez moi, Mary, la guerre est fini, vous pouvez rentrer, je vous en pris, je n'aime pas cet homme, je vous aime éperdument à en mourir, je viendrais vous rejoindre….. Votre Elisabeth. _

Elle a été envoyée à Montillac et elle est revenue sans adresse connu…. Il s'est écoulé trois ans entre les deux, et la dernière réponse de Mary remonte à 1944, ça veut dire qu'elle est resté longtemps à Montillac, Blaine on va en France.

Quoi ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? fit Blaine

Non, j'ai le sentiment que tout est là, la réponse à nos recherches se trouve là-bas….

Ok on y va…. De toute façon si je t'en empêche tu iras seul n'est-ce pas….

Oui….. Blaine je t'aime…..

Moi aussi

Voilà comment Kurt et Blaine se sont retrouvés dans un avion direction la France….


End file.
